Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by MeganCiarra
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura hit it off. High school fic. Sasusaku. ShikaIno. Naruhina. Nejiten.
1. BubbleGum Project

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura hit it off. High school fic. SasuSaku. ShikaIno. NaruHina. NejiTen.  
Disclaimer: 'Naruto' doesn't belong to me.  
Chapter One: Bubble-Gum Project

**This means texting.**

**What are you doing later tonight?**

"He likes you. Admit it."

**Nothing important, thats for sure. why?**

"Nothing important? Gee thanks."

"He doesn't like me, stupid."

**Maybe you could come over and help me study for 's test..**

"He does! Everyone knows!"

"Whatever. He just asked a decent question."

**Okay! whos better at the job then me? haha.**

"Flirting back, are we?"

"No. Its a fact. Facts have something to do with education."

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does. To me."

**You're so right. Ha, you are pretty smart!**

"Aww! Wait.."

"Is that insulting?"

"I think it was a complaiment. Maybe."

**Im not just 'pretty' smart. Ima just.... smart.**

"Told you, fools."

"You said nothing."

**thats what i ment. hehe. i'll see you tonight then. bye.**

"SAKURA PLUS SASUKE!"

"Inoooo. Your right next to meeeee." Hinata gave her a quick hug."Sorry!"  
The four giggled. "He's just a harmless friend."Sakura shook her head, smiling.  
"No way, that boy ain't no harmless."She pointed out. Sakura rose a brow."Oh?"  
" told Naruto, who told shika-Kun, who I he told me he wanted to get into  
your pants."Ino smiled turned red at the mention of Naruto's name.  
"Thats a fact. Facts don't lie, Haruno."Tenten smiled at rolled her eyes.  
"Yea, whatever. I better get ready to leave for Sasuke's house."She stated.

"Excited, are we?"Ino asked.

Sakura turned around to face her. "You wish." And left towards her room.

Sakura quickly came back down with her favorite black and pink Victoria Secret bag.  
She wore a faded light pink tank top with another white tank top under it and a jean mini.  
Her hair was put up into a pony with some bangs hanging out and she wore pink flip-flops.

Ino looked her over." not excited."She giggled.  
Sakura rolled her green orbs."Why are you all pretty-uped?Going to see Shika-Kun?"She mocked.  
Ino blushed, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest."So what if I am, hm?"  
Sakura laughed."You two are soo cute together."She looked at her, and smiled back.

"I know right!"

..

Sakura soon arrived at Sasuke's house, her bag in hand full with studing books.  
As she locked her blue Mustang she felt two hands cover her smiled sweetly.  
"Hi Sasuke-Kun."She chanted and removed his chuckled.

"Hello there, Sa-ku-ra-Chan."He greeted back, turning her around.

"Lemme one's home?"She asked, hopeful he'll say no."Yup."He smirked.  
She rolled her eyes, once again."Come on Sakura, we've got some work ahead of us."He dragged  
her inside by her wrists.' sure you had something in mind.'Sakura thought to herself.  
He closed the door behind them.

..

"Alright.. So the answer is two?It's that easy?"Sasuke asked in disbielf.  
"It's that easy."Sakura echoed. "Well, I think you understand it now, I should be heading  
girls must be wondering what's taking so long."Sakura smiled her stunning smile.  
Sasuke looked annoyed.'The girls always gets Sakura's attention.'

As Sakura was packing up her things Sasuke shouted, "Wait!"She stopped.

She rose a perfect eyebrow."What?"She quizzed him."Umm..Maybe you can come back tomorrow and  
help me some 's a new chapter coming up, am I correct?"He smirked.  
Sakura bit her bottom lip."You're , I'll be over at that okay?"  
Sasuke nodded, watching her put her stuff away.

Sasuke walked her to the door and opened it for smiled at him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, Sakura-Chan."She nodded joyfully at him and then pecked him on  
the check."Goodnight!"And with that she left with a stunned Sasuke Uchiha."Bye!"  
He managed to yell back.

..

URT  
URT  
URT  
UR-

SLAM

Sakura groaned as she got out of bed.

She went to her bathroom and began her usual morning routine.  
Sakura soon went to her huge walk-in picked out a lime green AEROPASTAL tank top  
and white jean short shorts and slipped on a pair of green hair was down and  
wavy.

Sakura grabbed her school things and walked into the living room to see the girls.

Ino wore a purple tank top and AMERICAN EAGLE jeans that fitted her curves.  
Hinata wore a lavender colored tank top and a jean mini skirt.  
Tenten wore a tight T-shirt that was white and brown short shorts.

"Sooo. What happened with Sasuke last night?"Cheered and Hinata listening in.

"He asked me to come over again tonight."Sakura smiled at three danced around.  
"YAY!SAKURA'S GOING TO GET A BOYFRIENDDD!"Ino sang loudly as they walked to Sakura's car.  
Sakura laughed getting into the seat."."She said sarcasticlly.

They began the ride to school.

" you and Shika-Kun a happy couple yet?"Tenten asked giggled, and turned red.  
"I wishh!I think he's to shy."

" to lazy."Hinata said, the three laughing."Probably."Replied Sakura.  
"OMJ!Look Hina-Chan!Naruto-Kun!"Shrieked Ino, pointing to the jumped up and  
tried looking out Ino's laughed at a now red as a tomatoe Hinata.  
"Pay back, it's for real."Ino smirked at her best friend.

They soon pulled into the came running out of nowhere, the other boys  
behind laughed."Go get your man-candy, girls."Sakura giggled."Shika-Kun is waiting!"  
She scurred out of the quickly fixed her hair and smiled at him.  
"Hi Shika-Kun!"She said, battering her eyelashes."Yea, hey."He said, glancing at her.  
She giggled made a face at the Ino.

She looked over at Hinata and was madly blushing as he told her a story about  
his ramen eating contest with Kiba last smiled at the two, Naruto could be so  
blind sometimes.

She then looked over at Tenten and were fighting.. sighed, walking over.  
"Whats wrong now?"She put one hand on her was glarring at the boy, as he returned  
giggled at the only then knew how 'Couple-ish' they pointed an  
accusing finger at Neji."He hid my left shoe!"She then pointed towards her feet."Neji!Give it  
back to Tenten!"Sakura pouted."....Fine."He handed it back to a now happy Tenten.

Sakura then, she felt something warm and wet come across her cheek. She looked up  
to see Sasuke Uchiha."That's for yesterday."He smirked down at rose an eyebrow at him.  
" know you liked it."She said, walking into the school, leaving her friends behind.  
Sasuke followed close behind her."What, Uchiha?Going stalker-ish now?"Sakura  
shook his head and looked down."Walking you to your locker, is all."He smiled at her.

'His smile is breathe taking..'She gazed at his handsom face.

"WHAT?!"Sakura accidently shouted out stopped talking and looked at her.  
Sakura was compeletly red and surprised by her started laughing at her, him  
being the only else was one of the most popular girls in school,  
she would have killed them.

"HARUNO!IN MY OFFICE!"

..

"I told you it was an accident!It was supposed to be inside my head!"Sakura cried out.  
The school princaple looked at her funny."This is a warning, 't scream in my hall way  
again, got that?"The snoody princaple, , was the only teacher in the  
school who didn't like Sakura Haruno."Oh, and wear more appropraite 't give this  
school a bad name, Haruno."She hissed.

Sakura mentally rolled her put on her best fake smile."Yes ma' you."  
And left before she could say anything else to her.

Her four BFFLY's walked up to laughing.  
"What happened in there?"Hinata rolled her eyes."Stupid 's so dumb."  
"Calm down, Sakura-Chan."Tenten sighed."Stupid Sasuke laughing at me.."She lowly grunted.

Ino stopped in her other three following.  
"Speaking of Uchiha."She pointed at the boy, flirting with some ninth grade girl.  
"Ew."They all said at the same pouted."I could care less."  
The three looked at her as if she was crazy."We'll get him to ask you out, don't worry."

Sakura glarred at her."I DON'T care."She said, walking off to first period.

_"Operation: Bubble-gum Project!"_ Ino yelled.

"YAMANAKA!IN MY OFFICE!" 'Oh, damn it.'

....

MyVeryFirstStory, OHMYGAWD! (:

Please review. 3  
Chapter Two coming soon. 3

Btw, if you have any ideas I could use for my story feel free to message me and explain.  
Thanks! -


	2. Omj!

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura hit it off. High school fic. SasuSaku. ShikaIno. NaruHina. NejiTen.  
Disclaimer: 'Naruto' doesn't belong to me.  
Chapter Two: Omj!

** This means writing; Passing notes. ****& texting.**

".. Now turn your books to page thirty four for more detail."'s voice rang out.  
Sakura was sitting next to their teacher turned around he handed her a note.  
Sakura quickly read it.

**Sakura, I don't get this at all.**

She sighed.'What a loser.'She thought to herself.

**Sasuke, you .  
More of a reason I should come over tonight.  
No more notes or we'll get into trouble.**

Sasuke smirked thinking of an idea.

**Oh, anyone did read this note it would be bad.  
Because tonight we are going to get bee-zaay!LOL.**

Sakura blushed silently laughed to himself.

walked over and snatched the note from her go stopped  
laughing."!Please, don't-!"He shook his head."No, Sakura.I'm reading it out loud."  
Sasuke started freaking out, looking at frowned.".You."She said plain and simple.

..

"HARUNO!AGAIN!"The princaple shouted.

Sakura groaned."I'm sorry."That's all she could just had an annoyed look on his face.  
"Haruno, I gave you a it's your second will be assigned detention after school."  
Sakura stood up in defense."But this is my first time writing this should be a warning to!"

The princaple giggled."I can do whatever I want, get out of my office."Sakura was  
stomped out of the room to second period."As for you, Sasuke."She smiled at him.'Eww.'Sasuke  
thought to himself."I'll let you go with a should know that being friends with Haruno is  
going to get you into tro-"

"Can I go now?"Sasuke interrupted her, obviously bored.

She cleared her throat." a good day."And he left with that.

..

"That's soo not fair!"Sakura and Hinata next to behind her.

"She must like you Sasuke."Ino winked at him."If your catching my drift."Hinata and Ino laughed.  
Sasuke made a disguised face."I rather she stay away from me."They laughed again.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late for third period again!"Sakura said, rushing with her friends.

..

After School

**When should I come over?**

"Are you texting that boy again?"Tenten asked in a country laughed.  
" going over there again tonight."Tenten shook her head."You know, if I didn't know better  
I'd say you're starting to fall for Uchiha."Tenten cocked her rolled her eyes.  
"No way!"

**Whenever is alright for you. How about in ten minutes?**

"Ten minutes?! Dangg!He wants you over there badly!"Tenten teased huffed."Noo."

Sakura went upstairs to get came out with her hair straighten and she wearing  
navy blue AMERICAN EAGLE long sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt and white polka-dotted  
flip-flops.

**Alright. I'll be over in a few.**

"I'm leaving Tenten!"She shouted, not knowing where she was."Be home by six!We have school  
tomorrow you know!"She replied."Okay!Bye!"And with that she left to her car.

In about fifteen mintues Sakura had arrived at Sasuke's house.  
She got out dragging her Hello Kitty bookbag with knocked on the 's mother  
had opened the door with a huge smile on her face."SAKURA-CHAN!"She cheered, embracing her.  
She giggled and hugged 's father looked at the two and sweatdropped."Sasuke!"He called.  
Sasuke ran downstairs.

"Uhh, mom."Sasuke pulled her off."Are you and my son an item?"She asked Sakura, ignoring Sasuke.  
Sakura nervously laughed."No, ."The woman jumped up and down."She is just soo cute!"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged Sakura upstairs while his father tried calming down his  
mother.'What else is going to go wrong..?'He thought to himself.

Just as he reached his room, Sakura was pulled out of his glarred at the person who  
took her." do I offer for this lovely visit?"His brother, Itachi said.  
Sakura blushed at the sudden closeness.' is Itachi like.. twenty?'Sakura yanked her  
arm away from him."Itachi.I rather not talk to an older man still living with his parents."  
She and Sasuke laughed and quickly ran into his room before Itachi started to get mad.

"SASUKE!YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD!"He stomped off, yelling.

Sakura fell on to Sasuke's bed, laughing like did the same."I can't believe you  
said that!"He laughed out."I know!I'm so scared now!"They soon calmed wiped a fake  
tear from her face."Oh my gawd, that was funny!"He nodded in agreement."Okay, get  
started, Sasuke-Kun."He smirked.

She pulled out her Algebra book and opened to the page they were studying."Okay Sasuke-Kun.."  
He was starring at her."You weirdo, take a picture it will last longer."She said, looking annoyed.  
"Hn."He grunted at her.

She rolled her eyes."Alright, anywho!Chapter twelve Section four..Ahh, adding Polynomials."  
Sasuke blinked."Method one:You have to add vertically, so lets take an about..  
(4x+1)+(2x+3).Now just align the terms and your answer is..?"She asked hopefully.

Sasuke wasn't even paying was still starring at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha!What's your problem?!"He snapped out of his trance."Oh.. was the problem  
again?"Sakura slapped her forhead."Pay attention, you loser!"She sat back down.

Just as Sakura was begining to talk, Sasuke started to talk."Do you want to stay the night tomorrow?"  
Sakura's mouth was wide open."Pervert!"She slapped him."Oww!That's not what I meant!"He growled.  
".Why?"She shrugged."I'll invite all our friends, since it's Friday."Sakura  
sighed."Alright, only if you pay attention now."She said, seriously."Okay, okay."He focused.

Sakura began to explain it to him again."It's 6x+4!"Sasuke shouted."Good job!"She stood up and hugged him.  
He was a bit shocked at first, but soon hugged back liking how soft she started getting hot  
from the feel of her large chest against sighed lovingly as he held on, taking in her scent.  
"-Kun."She felt her cheeks burn snapped out of it and quickly let go.

She looked at him like he had two heads." you alright?"She asked, still blushing.  
He nodded, not looking at sat back down."Whatever."She whispered to sat back  
down soon started studying again.

..

"Gooooodmorning girls!"Ino screamed for the whole house to hear.  
Three other girls groaned as they're response."Shut it, Ino!"Someone sounded like Tenten.  
"Eff you guys!You'll be late!"She screamed three rushed to the bathroom.

'It's going to be cold today..'Sakura thought to herself as she picked out her clothing.

She soon found a lime green sleeved shirt from HOLISTER that was tight on her and a pair of Hailey  
Flair Jeans the curved with her then put on cute green snow boots, that were very fluffy.  
She grabbed her things and threw her blue AREOPASTAL jacket over her shoulders and fixed her hair.  
Her hair was put up in a high pony and had a green bow in it.

She soon met up with the girls in the living room."Let's go, Ho!"Ino laughed.

Hinata sighed."Ino..."She said shaking her head."Hehe."Ino acted innocent."Come onn!"She shouted.

..

"SHIKAAAA-KUNNNN!"Ino screamed for the whole school the hear.

Hinata blushed, Sakura laughed, and Tenten rolled her eyes."Loser.."She whispered  
to Tenten, "Oh, come 's like you act that way with Neji, right?"She turned around  
to glare at her friend, but only came to eyes with squeaked."Oh!Neji!"He chuckled.

"HINATA-CHAN!SAKURA-CHAN!SASUKE-TEME!"Sakura giggled at her blonde friend.'Naruto..'She thought.  
He glomped Hinata."Hinata-Chan!"He grinned at was redder than usual."Naruto you're killing her."  
Stated couldn't help but 's been laughy this morning?Oh well.

RRRRRRRINGGGGGGGG.

"Let's get going guys."Said Tenten, leading the way to their first period.

(Skipping to lunch)

Sakura slammed her books down on the stopped talking and looked at her.  
"What's wrong, Saku-Chan?"Asked Hinata, who sat next to on her other looked at  
her, waiting for her to did everyone sat down, frowning.

"I...I...I f-"

"YOU DID WHAT TO A WHAT?!"Naruto screamed, going glared at him."Shut up!"  
They all shouted."."He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I failed a History test!"She sobbed."OHMYGAWD!SAKURA THIS IS LIKE THE FIRST EVER!"Sakura just sat there  
and sobbed."My parents are going to eat me aliveeee!"All the girls gave her a boys just  
looked confused."?"Said glared at him again.'Naruto-Kun..'Thought Hinata.

Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the girl pulled her into his chest, hugging didn't know what  
to say to comfort didn't mind at she stood up and yelled her lungs out."I CAN'T BELIEVE  
THISSSS!"She was beating on the table in frusteration.

Sasuke grabbed her hands." 'll get it up, I know 'll feel better tonight."He assured her.  
"WOAH, what's tonight Sasuke?"Ino asked, teasing the rolled her eyes as Sasuke glared at the blonde.  
"I was going to invite you all to my house tonight for a sleep over."Sasuke stated.

Ino stood up and cheered."I LOVE SLEEP OVERS!I'll be there!"She grinned.

"You better be there to, Shika-Kun."She poked him."."She cheered again.

"So, my house tonight. Seven, okay?"Everyone nodded.

"_Omj!_ Okay!"

....

Likey?

Then review. 3  
Next Chapter, yo. -


	3. You've Just Made My Day

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura hit it off. High school fic. SasuSaku. ShikaIno. NaruHina. NejiTen.  
Disclaimer: 'Naruto' doesn't belong to me.  
Chapter Three: You've just made my day

"Hey."

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun!"

"Do you want a ride to your house?"

Sakura giggled."!"He smiled and nodded, as they walked to his car.  
As Sakura got in her phone started ringtone was Trouble by Never Shout Never.  
"Hello?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura flinched."Naruto-Kun....."

" Sasuke-Teme there?I can't get ahold of him!"

Sakura looked over at was shaking his head no."Yes, Sasuke-Kun is right here."  
She smiled evilly at glared.

"Great!Put him on the phone!"

"Say please."She sighed."PLEASEEEEE?"She giggled."Here he is!"  
She thrusted the phone at growled.

"What."

"What time were we supposed to come over again, teme?"

"..."

"I can't hear youuuuuuuuu!"

"Seven, stupid."And with that he hung up and gave the phone back to Sakura.  
"He coulda just asked me."Sakura rolled his eyes."That dobe."

"But he's still our best friend!"Sakura smiled."Hn."

..

"Bye Sasuke-Kun!See you later tonight!"She cheered, getting out of the car.  
"See you later, Sakura."And with that he left.

Sakura went inside and ran to her room.

She quickly packed her bag. She put in extra clothing, Toothbrush, etc.

She was then called down for dinner.

..

It was Six forty decided to get put her hair in a pony tail.  
She dressed in a Green and white sweater representing her school and Green short shorts.  
She slipped on a pair of Sparee's and was ready to go, carring her bag.

Sakura soon was driving.

As she arrived, she found everyone sitting got up from sitting on the ground.  
He gave her a quick hug."Hey!"She said, akward."Hey."He grabbed her things."I'll take this  
inside."He said, Sakura nodded, sitting down next to Tenten.

As soon as Sasuke shut the door, he was fighting with himself if whether or not he should  
sneek a peek at her belongings.

He thought it was a bad idea and just quickly got rid of it, returning outside.

Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru we're already was always "fashionably" late.  
"Ino's a bitc-"Just then a car door slamed shut, bringing Naruto out of his trance.  
"INO'S A WHAT?!"She screamed at the scared blonde.

Hinata got in between the two."He was j-just kidding, Ino-Chan."She assured her."."

Ino skipped over to Shikamaru, waving."Hey, Shika-Kunnn!"She smiled his way."Hey."He greeted back.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura."Come on, I've got an idea."He helped her off the nodded.  
Her own idea popped into her head."Hey, guys, lets pl-"Sasuke started off, but was interrupted.  
"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"Giggled Sakura."Yayyyyyy!"Ino agreed, pulling Shikamaru with her.

They all formed a circle, as Naruto found a bottle.  
"This better not turn out bad."Neji and Ino paniced.

"I wanna go firsttt!"Squealed Ino, as she spun on-Sakura.

Both girls blushed."OMJ!"Sakura shouted."Just a quick one..."Ino tried making it better.  
"Ha, thats what you get for suggesting the game."Laughed joined hit  
him over the head."ALRIGHT!SOME GIRL ON GIRL ACTION!"Naruto grinned.

Sakura punched ."Owwie!"He blushed, patting him on the back.  
"Forget this game!"Ino said throwing the bottle laughed."Ohmygosh! Lets go to the fair!"  
Tenten the girls jumped up and down, and begging the boys."Pleaseee!"They all said.  
"Fine!"The boys sighed."Yayy!"

..

They had to take two cars to fit everyone.

Soon, they all meet up."Hinata-Chan!Lets go to the 'Rockin' RollerCoaster'!"Naruto got in Hinata's  
face and was blushed for like, the fifth time that day."Sure.."She said, but Naruto  
could barely hear it.

They were soon long gone.

"Poor Hinata-Chan.."Said Ino."Come on Shika-Kun!"She dragged him to the 'Lover Swans'.  
Sakura and Tenten laughed, as Neji and Sasuke had a look of two girls exchanged looks.  
Sakura jumped on Sasuke's back chiming, "Gimme a piggy-back ride, Sasuke-Kun!" "Ooof!"

Tenten did the same with Neji, but Neji fell, Tenten on both had small blushes on their faces.  
Sakura pointed and giggled at the two as Sasuke held her legs in place and chuckled."Lets go to the Ice  
cream stand, Sasu-Kun."She cheered jerking on a strand of his sighed, doing as told.

"You know Sakura,"He stated."I could drop you at any point now."He smirked imagineing her facial expression.  
"Sasukeeeeeeee-Kunnnnnn!Don't!"She cried."I won't, Sakura, promise."She grinned."Put the 'Chan' at the  
end of my name, Sasuke-Kun!You only do it once in awhile."She glanced her way."Fine..Sakura-Chan."  
She giggled nonstop."Yay!"Sasuke chuckled at her cuteness.

"What?"She asked, anger in her voice."Sometimes you can just be the cutest thing, Sakura-Chan."  
Sakura blushed."Really?"She asked, thinking it was a froze.'Did I really just say that out loud?'  
" was an accident Sakura-Chan, forget I said it."She frowned."Neverrr!"She pulled his hair again.  
"I'm going to remind you every day what you said."She smirked evilly.'Oh no....'He mentally kicked himself.  
"Sakura."

"Sasuke-Kun."

"Sakura-Chan."

"Yes?"

"I think you're cute."

She blushed madly.

"I think you're a an adorable one."She tweeked his ear.

It was his turn to a tiny one.

_"You've just made my day."_

..

Soo?

Review it, dood.  
I need ideas: How should Sasuke ask Sakura out? 3  
Mhm.

Nextt! -


End file.
